


We’re not dating! ... Or, are we?

by KH_FF (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, background clack, because i could not resist, mastermind kairi, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/KH_FF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Or, the one where everyone thinks Sora and Riku are already dating, and it takes them a bit to catch up
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	We’re not dating! ... Or, are we?

A/N: Tumblr prompt.

"Everyone thinks we're already dating, but we're just best friends- oh wait"

Published: 3/5/2020

Warnings: None

Featured Character:

Sora

Riku

Supporting:

Kairi

Antagonist:

N/A

* * *

**We're Not Really Dating!**

**(Or are we?)**

Sora wasn't dating Riku

They totally weren't dating.

Haha, Riku and Sora? Date? Them? Psh, please. That would never happen, under any circumstances.

Riku wasn't like that. Riku didn't like Sora that way. Hell, Sora was 99 percent certain Riku was Straight.

Of course, Sora's gaydar was also so bad he'd spent hours in the presence of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and hadn't once noticed she was a screaming Lesbian, but, in all fairness, neither had Disney.

So... WHY DID EVERYONE THINK THEY WERE?

* * *

Riku had caught on first. It was extremely easy to catch onto, for one simple reason: He had been kidnapped and screamed at over it. Which, if Riku had been a snake person, would have scared him off, period. As it was, Riku wasn't even mildly sane in the slightest.

From what little he could see, Riku was in an old abandoned warehouse. The place smelled, and, based off the creaking Riku could hear every time the wind hit the place weird, this building wasn't exactly what you would cal stable.

He found himself strung upside down, wrapped in enough metal chains to make Sora's clothing choices jealous, while the small figure of a duck quacked in fury at him.

It might be funny if Riku didn't have vague recollections of the same duck turning TerraNort into TerraDust that one time Sora had literally willed time to turn back through sheer and utter stubbornness.

The duck's threats might be slightly more effective if Riku could understand a damn thing coming out of that beak...

Luckily, Riku could understand the dog. Unluckily, Goofy didn't seem interested in helping Riku down any time soon.

Then, Riku was corrected in his misconceptions when Goofy strode forth, laying a hand on Donald's shoulder. The duck stopped screaming, looking up over his shoulder at Goofy.

"Gosh, Donald, doncha think we should maybe let Sora's boyfriend go?" Goofy suggested, a look of concern adoring his features.

Riku blinked in shock. Then, before he could stop himself, Riku spoke.

"What? Me? Sora? Boyfriends? We're not dating!"

Too late did Riku realize his mistake as a light seemed to flare in the eyes of both anthropomorphic animals, sparks of fury visible coming off the pair of them in waves.

Later on, Riku could not, for the life of him, describe what happened next. This was mostly due to his inability to understand furious duck swearing.

He did, however, catch snippets:

"... Leading him on... not worthy... Sora... Pick... Brat...!"

The whole thing ended when Sora managed to break down the door to the warehouse.

"GUYS! I've been looking everywhere for- why do you have my best friend stung upside down using my spare keychains?"

Holy fuck, Riku had just been kidding.

So it was that Riku was released by an over fussy Sora who kept shooting annoyed glares at a sheepish looking Donald and Goofy.

* * *

Sora was busy devouring waffles, because waffles are a wonder, when Kairi sat down in front of him. Considering she'd made the waffles, this wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that she, personally, was not devouring a single one and was instead just sitting there, watching him.

Years of ingrained battle instincts pinged in the back of Sora's head, letting him know this was a trap.

Waffles with syrup and whipped cream were too good to pass up, however, so Sora ignored it and kept guzzling down his food like the starving growing teenage boy he was.

"So," Kairi began, and a faint alarm bell went off in the back of Sora's head, "How long have you and Riku been dating?"

Sora choked on his waffles. With a cough, Sora dropped the knife in his hands, hitting at his chest. Taking a swig of orange juice to help clear his throat (For all the good it did, which wasn't much), Sora squinted up at Kairi.

The Princess of Light gave him an innocent smile. Sora didn't believe it. Kairi may be a Princess of Light, but Sora had grown up with her, and new the title was malplaced.

"I'm not dating Riku!" Sora denied, because he wasn't.

Kairi raised a single delicate eyebrow.

"And I'm the Tooth Fairy," Kairi replied.

"Really?" Sora said excitedly. "Because, I actually lost a fair number of teeth while we were fighting the Heartless and I kept them and Donald was able to grow new ones for me using his magic and I keep putting them under my pillow but you're failing at your job!" Sora reprimanded.

Kairi looked vaguely sick.

"I'm not actually the tooth fairy."

"Ah."

"I was joking."

"Oh."

"But you and Riku are totally dating."

"No.”

"Liars don't get fed.”

Then, to Sora's horror, Kairi waived her hand casually in the direction of Sora's glorious waffles, turning them instantly into forziffles instead. Crying out, Sora tossed his head back in lament.

* * *

"You're an idiot, Sora! You can't wear that!"

"Why not? I look good in it, don't I?"

"We're going to a wedding, you idiot. You can't show up wearing shorts!"

"They're very nice shorts!"

Mulan exchanged a look with Shang. The pair of them had recently decided marriage was the way for them and, of course, Sora and Riku had been invited (although Shang had been a bit reluctant to invite the teenage boy that had embarrassed him in combat, only to follow it up by being rude to the Emperor), and the couple had decided to take a stroll through the palace to relax a bit amid the wedding preparations.

Sora and Riku were quiet... Loud.

"AGH! Hey! You just ripped my- RIKU!"

"You're gonna look nice and thats final!"

"I like my shorts! And I have a good fashion sense!"

"This coming from the boy who kept on wearing onesies until he was 14?"

"IT WAS NOT A ONSIE!"

The sound of scuffles count be heard, followed by a small bang. Shang winced, looking like he was tempted to cross the threshold and toss the door open, but thinking better of it.

Mulan and Shang exchanged a look.

"They're totally dating," Mulan said.

"What? No, don't be ridiculous," Shang denied.

The shouts turned into groans.

Shang went red.

Mulan raised an eyebrow.

Behind the door, Sora successfully knocked Riku out and grinned, beginning to doodle on his best friend's face in revenge.

* * *

Riku carried a barrel over his shoulder. Sora whistled at him, resulting in Riku sticking a tongue out as he continued helping.

They'd all decided to do a reunion at Radiant Garden, now that Xehanort had finally been defeated and they had managed to find Sora again. Not only had they beaten Xehanort and gotten Sora back, but Cloud had apparently found a guy named Zack and wanted to throw a party.

The words 'Cloud Strife want to throw a party' were words Riku never thought he'd hear, and once he had he'd briefly wondered if maybe he'd accidentally slipped into an alternate universe.

As it was, Riku was helping set up party supplies, which, in this case, meant several barrels filled with numerous types of alcohol which Sora was NOT going to get near of in under any circumstances, as far as Riku was concerned.

Sora had been regaled to kitchen duty, of all things.

He was surprisingly good at it. Something something mouse chef something something Donald and Goofy should never be let near a kitchen something something Sora was secretly a cooking prodigy.

Setting down the barrel on one of the tables in the back, Riku sighed, rubbing slightly at his shoulder. Three down, two more to go.

Turning, Riku jumped. Yuffie giggled, leaning back and smiling mischievously at him.

"Don't do that," Riku told the Wutai Ninja.

"What's wrong, scared?" Yuffie laughed.

 _No,_ Riku thought, _I just almost instinctively skewered you, and, considering you've fought a war too, you should have the exact same instincts_.

Instead, Riku huffed, rolled his eyes, and replied in a very Cloud like voice, "As if."

Elsewhere, Luxu sneezed.

"I'm pretty sure Cloud and Zack are gonna announce their engagement," Yuffie told Riku cheerfully.

Riku blinked in surprise.

"Cloud and Zack are together?"

"I'm pretty sure Cloud, Zack, and Aerith are together," Yuffie corrected, and Riku blinked. "Well, that, or Cloud and Zack are together and Aerith and Tifa are together... I'm not really sure and I'm too scared to find out, but I definitely know Zack and Cloud are together because Cloud is a screamer."

Riku shot the girl an unimpressed look.

"Cloud? A screamer? The guy is quieter tha- than..." Yuffie could see the exact moment realization clicked in Riku's brain. "OH MY GOD, I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Riku explained, backing away slightly, lifting his hands as if to ward Yuffie off. Several people turned, blinking in surprise.

Yuffie laughed again.

"What, don't you and Sora do the horizontal tango?"

Riku stared.

"Wha- what."

"You know," Yuffie continued. "Pound town, moan city, break-the-bed, hide the sausage-"

"Shut Up!" Riku snapped, face flushing crimson.

Yuffie smiled, patting Riku on the shoulder.

"Its okay, we all know you're together! Its cute!"

Then, without another word, the Wutai Ninja skipped off, leaving a spluttering and blushing Riku behind.

"But... We aren't together," Riku muttered to himself, long after Yuffie had departed. With a huff, Riku decided to get back to work. Better to not overthink the mess Yuffie had decided to fling at him.

* * *

As it turned out, it really was a secret engagement party. Cloud yudo flipped Zack halfway through the party, straddled him, cried, and demanded Zack marry and never leave him ever again.

"Huh," Sora commented from his spot next to Leon. Riku, for some odd reason, had been avoiding him for the last couple of hours. In response, Sora had decided he'd pester Leon.

Punishment for that first hour Sora had spent in Twilight Town, only for it to end with the Gunblade Wielder wack king him hard over the head, if Sora was being honest.

Cloud and Zack began to make out, looking seconds away from ripping each other's clothing off. A few feet away from them, Tifa and Aerith both sighed, the pair of them tossing back drinks.

"I didn't think Cloud had it in him," Sora said, tilting his head slightly. He could hear a few of the party goers arguing about how they had to stop this before it turned pornographic. Unfortunately, no one was exactly willing to go near two Super Soldiers who looked like they were about to start copulating.

Sora didn't blame them. He'd fought demons and monsters and gods and titans, and even he didn't want to be on the bad end of Cloud Strife's legendary fury.

"Jealous?" Leon asked with a single arched eyebrow.

"What?" Sora blinked in surprise, turning to look at the former SeeD commander. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because," Leon said, taking a bite out of his food, "Riku won't do the same to you in public."

Sora spluttered.

"I'm not dating Riku!"

Leon shot him an unimpressed look.

"And Seifer and I didn't have hate sex every other week."

Sora plugged his ears.

"Yada yada yada! Can't hear! Yada yada yada!"

* * *

Unfortunately, it kept happening.

Riku bumped into Tidus one day at the supermarket, and the blonde wagged his eyebrows and asked which one of them topped because he was curious and had no filter.

Sora's mom kept making casual remarks about how it would be so nice to have Sora's boyfriend over for dinner, nevermind the fact that Sora kept insisting he didn't have one.

Riku had to run away from Terra when the older Keyblade Wielder had decided he should give Riku 'the talk' just to be safe.

Sora received a package full of sex toys and a dozen bottles of lube from Kairi, promptly screamed, and reluctantly tucked it away.

Sora and Riku weren't dating. They definitely weren't. The rest of the world hadn't gotten the memo, however.

* * *

"Riku!" Sora shouted.

The silver haired teen froze. Crap. Painting a smile over his face, Riku turned to greet his friend.

"Sora. How are you? I'm a bit busy, so-"

Sora strode up to him and smacked Riku's shoulder. The older teen grunted, shooting the shorter boy a glare. Sora glared right back.

"You've been avoiding me since Cloud's engagement!"

"I've been busy," Riku fibbed.

"You mean we've both been besieged by people who think we're dating," Sora corrected.

"I didn't know you knew that word," Riku confessed.

"I know lots of words," Sora replied, offended. "What I don't know is why you're avoiding me just 'cause everyone else is convinced about something that isn't there."

At the words, something in Riku just… Snapped.

"BECAUSE WHAT IF I WANT IT TO BE TRUE, huh? Did you ever think of that, Sora!" Riku screamed.

The brunette froze.

Riku paled, turning the color of oatmeal.

"I- I didn't- I- fuck it," Riku deciddd, expression becoming determined. "I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for years. I've loved you since before I even knew what loving someone even meant. I've been in love with you since we were little kids, playing in the sand. I've loved you since that day you got lost in the caves and I went in looking for you, scared out of my mind because I was scared of the dark but more scared of losing you. I've loved you since the moment I found you in there, and you came running into my arms, and you wouldn't stop crying and you got snot all over me but it was okay and I didn't mind because I was crying too.

"I've loved you since the Islands fell, since I made the wrong choices. All of the wrong choices, and, no matter what, you forgave me. You cared for me. You looked for me. _You loved me_. I was broken and a monster, and you didn't care, and I fell in love with you even more.

"I've loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you, loved your smile, your laugh. Loved your determination, your strength, your… everything. Your perfect. How could I not love you? How could I not want to be with you, even when I know you'd never feel the sa-"

Riku was interrupted by a crying Sora tackling him to the ground, hands frantically grabbing at Riku's head to pull him in for a kiss.

Riku froze, momentarily unable to believe this was actually fucking happening, before giving in. Arms wrapping around Sora's back, Riku pulled him in close, eyes closing as he savored it. Savored Sora's taste as their tongues battled for dominance, Sora's messy tears falling all over him.

It was okay. Riku was crying too.

Sora pulled back, eyes red and splotchy, sitting up on Riku's chest.

"Riku, you idiot," Sora hiccuped. "I love you too. I've always loved you. Losing you was like… It was losing myself. Fighting you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I looked everywhere for you, because I knew that, without you, I wasn't complete. You're what completes me. You're my other half. No matter where I am, as long as I'm with you, I'm whole. I love you. I love you so goddamn much that it hurts, but it's a good hurt because it's you and I-"

Riku shut him up with a kiss.

Without a care, the two of them laid there in the sand, curling up to each other, a mess of cuddles and kisses.

Elsewhere, Kairi set down her binoculars. Smiling, she turned to Lea.

"I can't believe your crazy plan actually worked."

Her fellow redhead smirked.

"Oh, please? Those two? They just needed a push to admit their feelings. What I'm more surprised at is that everyone played along,"

Kairi shook her head, grinning.

"Of course they played along. Those two already acted like a damn couple, the second I mentioned it, none of them bothered questioning it for even a second."

Lea blinked.

"Wait, everyone actually thought they were dating already?"

Kairi arched an eyebrow, gestured in the general direction of her boys, then arched the other eyebrow.

"Huh," Lea laughed. "Touché."

Touché indeed.


End file.
